Underestimated
by Toomanyloves08
Summary: "Don't underestimate my abilities and skills." Kendall can make you remember she is a force to be reckoned with and is not to be taken lightly in a challenge. Any challenge ever. Never underestimate something, especially when you don't understand. Rated M. Review if you choose.


_Short stories that may or may not have plots, and that I have been wanting to post on here. Feel free to review or not, feel free to like or not, feel free to enjoy or not. Thank you._

_Underestimated:_

Challenges are always fun, especially when the other person doesn't suspect how things will turn out. One could say they even underestimate the results, when I am the opponent. It can be a disastrous mistake when that happens. However, I have grown to get use to this, should I have though? Maybe not, but I have. It's how I have made my fortunes, my luck in life, and bested many. And maybe, it's that little challenge that has become a spark, a little light in my dull life that has become worthwhile, or rather my enjoyment to say the least in these endeavors. It can't be helped I guess, especially when others just wish to look down upon you and think so little of you. It really is their worst mistake and will be their utter downfall, but it's all laugh in the end for me. Well, guess I might as well get this over with. A challenge is a challenge, and I would hate to disappoint the opponent. Not that they suspect much in the first place anyway, a sly smile crossing my lips as I placed my headphones and mic on. I crack a few fingers before getting ready to play. I hear a soft chuckle in the background and glance behind me.

"Going to join me?"

"I think I rather watch you dominate, besides it gives me something to be entertained by." The other responded with a laugh.

"That so. Well enjoy the show Jackie." I commented looking back at the screen as my friend took a seat next to me. She seemed to be just as amused as I was. The games were just beginning and I couldn't wait to see how this turned out.

(/\\)

Kendall kept her amused look as the players logged on. She kept the challenge in her head as certain players kept the talk simple, but dirty, in hopes of getting under many of the other players' skins. She laughed inwardly at their attempts.

"You fuckin' pussies. Don't you even know how to play?" One player cackled. She couldn't help but find it annoying, but listened to the player trash talk with such as vulgar tongue. "Fuckin' pansies I swear."

"You should talk you bitching sissy." Another countered.

"Yeah what he said, you ass." She rolled her eyes. 'All children.' She thought, listening to their banter. Although, one player didn't engage. No. She found it interesting he didn't engage. He private messaged her again, causing another amused quirk in her eyebrows to twitch. Jackie noticed, but said nothing. The two left the game, choosing to do a more one on one. The challenge really was just between them.

"Annoying immature bunch, aren't they?" She heard him ask.

"They can be. No different from others." Kendall responded, as they proceeded with their game.

"Others? As in all or specific groups?" He inquired. She had another smirk. 'Interesting boy you are.'

"Does it matter?" Kendall played off.

"I believe it does." He commented. "Just like how one plays, everything has a way in how it fits, and how it can be handled."

"Is that so?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, still intrigued by the discussion, curious as to where it would lead.

"Do you think otherwise?" They continued to play. She was letting him win a few rounds just to see his skill level, and even more to see if it was worth anymore to continue on with his challenges. She smirked.

"I think sometimes things aren't always what they seem." She stated, winning the next round. Jackie quietly giggled.

"I can agree to that I suppose." He admitted. "Should I take this as a hint you are the type to get what you want through an array of means." His voice hinted at so much, that it sent shivers down her spine. She chuckled at that as she won another round, which she heard a soft, but surprised sound.

"Maybe, however it's more like I am the type you shouldn't take likely." She corrected with a small smirk. "Don't underestimate my abilities or my skills, or who knows what could happen." It wasn't long after they started the next round she won again. He had a small chuckle.

"I see." She could hear the amusement. "Well, I might want to see what other skills and abilities you possess, if you're willing to take that challenge that is?" Jackie's eyes went wide, while Kendall sat back. It was her move and the ball was in her court. She played her hand and won again.

"We'll see, it might be too daring of move for you." She countered, logging off with a chuckle. Jackie shook her head.

"And so more games begin." Jackie leaned on her hand, an entertained expression crossing her face as she stared at her best friend, both laughing about it.

_End._


End file.
